PLL - Flower power
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It is the year 1969 and 22 year old Paige McCullers sit on the bed in her room. She drink tea while trying to decide what clothes to wear. Today is a wonderful day in the summer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very awesome ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**PLL - Flower power**

**It is the year 1969 and 22 year old Paige McCullers sit on the bed in her room.**

**She drink tea while trying to decide what clothes to wear.**

**Today is a wonderful day in the summer.**

"Okay, here we go..." says Paige as she put on a multi-colored flowerprint t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and white sneakers.

Paige is happy.

"Awww!" says Paige as she put a red flower behind her left ear.

With a cute laugh, Paige grab her backpack and walk out to her car.

"I am sweet." says Paige as she drive to 24 Rockwell Road.

24 Rockwell Road is the home of Emily Fields, Paige's best friend and crush.

"Yay!" says Paige as she switch on her car-radio and hear a song she like.

When she get to Emily's place, Paige sees Emily who sit outside, drinking tea.

Emily wear a beautiful flowerprint dress that is white with pink flowers.

Her hair is down and she has a yellow flower behind her right ear.

"Paige, hi." says a happy Emily when she sees Paige.

"Hi, Em" says Paige with a cutie smile.

"Want some tea, babe?" says Emily.

"Sure, tea sounds sweet." says Paige.

Emily pour a cup of tea for Paige.

"Thanks." says a happy Paige.

"No problem." says Emily.

"Em, you're so nice and cute." says Paige.

"Awww! Thank you. You're awesome as well." says Emily, being happy.

"It's very fun to be your friend." says Paige.

"Cute. I like having you as a friend too. You're a very sweet girl." says Emily.

Paige grab Emily's old acoustic guitar and play a little simple cute melody.

"Just a tiny tune my mommy wrote." says Paige.

"She seem like a good mom." says Emily.

"And she is." says Paige.

"I miss my own mom." says Emily.

"You always carry her soul in your heart. She support you from Heaven as your own guardian angel." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige. I hope you're right." says Emily.

"Don't feel sad, Em." says Paige, trying to comfort her friend.

"When you're around I feel safe and secure. You're the best friend I've ever had and you mean so much to me." says Emily.

"Very sweet that you feel that way." says Paige.

2 hours later, Paige and Emily walk in an anti-war parade, singing a song about peace and love and joy.

They are both happy.

None of them like war so they are part of the flower power movement that are against war and want peave for everyone.

Emily and Paige smile.

After the parade they return to Emily's place where they hang out on a huge pink blanket in the garden.

Paige and Emily drink tea and eat ice cream and fruit.

"You're so sweet." says Emily.

"Thanks, you too." says Paige.

"Awww. Thanks, girl." says Emily.

Up on the top of Emily's house is a big anti-war flag as well as a smaller lesbian flag.

Of course Paige has the same types of flags home on her own house too.

Paige used to share her house with her slightly older brother Richard McCullers, but he moved to Japan a few years ago when he found a job there.

He still return to visit his siter once a year, usually during christmas.

"Do you like me, Em?" says Paige.

"Yes, of course. You're my best friend." says Emily.

"I meant as in a lesbian way..." says Paige.

"Alright, that. Okay. I've had a crush on you since we were 15." says Emily.

"Really?" says a happy and excited Paige as her face light up with a very cute smile.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Me has had a crush on you since then too." says Paige.

"That's awesome." says Emily.

Paige gives Emily a kiss.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige.

"Awww!" moans Emily.

2 days later.

Paige is selling fruit at the local farmer's market.

She wear a neon-green high-waisted disco-pants, a white tank top with a black peace sign on it, a tight blue deni vest and yellow shoes.

"Fruit, nice yummy tropical fruit. Buy and support the anti-war movement." says Paige, all cute and happy.

"Do you have permission for this, woman?" says a police officer.

"Yes, sir." says Paige as she hold up a document that shows that she truly does have the required permission.

"Okay, continue." says the police officer and then walk away.

"I'll take a couple pineapples." says a sweet 16 year old girl.

"Alright, here ya go." says Paige as she give the girl 2 pineapples.

"Thanks...here." says the girl as she smile, pay for the pineapples and then walk away.

"Fruit, nice yummy tropical fruit. Buy and support the anti-war movement." says Paige.

"Hi, Paige." Katy Whipbird, a friend of Paige and Emily.

"Oh, hi, Katy." says Paige.

"Let's see...I'll have...seven oranges." says Katy.

Katy buy 7 oranges.

"Here." says Paige as she put the oranges in a paper bag and gives it to Katy.

"Thanks, girl." says Katy.

"Awww." says Paige.

"Where's Emily?" says Katy.

"Probably at work." says Paige.

"Okay. I understand." says Katy.

4 hours later in Emily's bedroom.

Emily and Paige listen to Elvis Presley music on Emily's old jukebox.

"Awww." says Emily with a cutie cute smile.

"Yeah, babe." says Paige.

Paige and Emily kiss each other.

Unfortunately they can't go to the park, holding hands and show their love in public because even though it may be the end of the 60s, the time of open love, most people aren't very accepting of lesbian love.

"I love you, Em." says Paige.

"Thanks. I love you." says Emily.

"Yay." says a happy Paige.

Emily is also happy.

Emily grab her guitar and strum along to the music.

"Awww." says Paige, who think Emily is awesome at playing guitar.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Em, you're so wonderful and cute." says Paige.

"Oh, so are you, Paige." says Emily.

"Really?" says Paige.

"Yeah, of course." says Emily.

"That's awesome." says Paige.

"Very true, girl." says Emily.

"Yay, babe." says Paige.

Emily put down her guitar and gives Paige a sweet romantic hug.

"I hope the US government will soon see that war is a very bad thing." says Emily.

"Yeah. War can't lead to anything sweet." says Paige.

"Awesome that you and I both feel the same." says Emily.

"So true, Em." says Paige.

"Cute." says Emily.

The next day.

Paige and Emily eat lunch in the park.

"Awww, this fish-pie is so yummy." says Emily.

"Thanks, I baked it myself, babe." says Paige.

"Really? So awesome." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Very cutie cute is what you are." says Emily.

"So are you, Em." says Paige.

"Okay. Thanks, girl." says Emily.

"Yay." says Paige.

5 hours later, Emily, Paige and several of their friends protest against war outside the local political office.

Emily, Paige and their friends carry hand-made signs that says "Stop the war!" and other similar things.

"No more war! Let's have peace! Stop the war! Bring us all peace!" chants Paige, Emily and their friends.

"Get away from here!" says a security guard.

"We've the right to speak our opinion!" says Emily.

"Not here!" says the security guard.

"Yes, we do! Freedom to the people of America! Crap to the military!" says Paige.

"Indeed, Paige!" says Emily.

"Stop!" says the security guard as he draw his gun.

"No guns! Freedom and peace and love to the people of America!" chants Emily, Paige and their friends.

"Stop that, at once!" says the security guard as he fire into the air as a warning.

Paige, Emily and their friends walk away.

2 weeks later.

Emily and Paige are at a disco, dancing around to the fun music.

Paige wear a yellow hoodie, baggy pink sweatpants and white shoes.

Emily wear an oversized neon-green t-shirt, baggy light blue sweatpants and black boots.

They both also wear peace sign necklaces.

Paige and Emily are happy.

"Yay!" says Emily and Paige in joy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
